


Going Solo

by The_Pocky_Princess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Not death for once, bertholdt - Freeform, mentions of Reiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pocky_Princess/pseuds/The_Pocky_Princess
Summary: NOBODY DIES/IS SAD OR HURT OR ANYTHINGLet it be remembered that this fic happened mmk?I don't write smut outside of Roleplay normally so this is something new, lol. Sorry if it sucks~(like Reiner. huehuehue...)Might turn this into a mini series?Like, random NSFW chapters. revolving around ReiBert and JeanMarco stuff... We shall see.





	

It was one of the painfully long days.

When reiner's alarm had gone off, barely past 6 o'clock this morning, Bertholdt had haphazardly followed his bara boyfriend out of bed for a half-shared shower, Reiner of course unable to relax and wake up as much as Bertholdt needed to. Blondie had work and the beanpole of them had the day to himself.

It doesn't sound like a bad thing to most people, but to Bertholdt was something agonizingly painful about today and the way time seems to be stretching that just has him bored out of his mind.

He'd steam cleaned the tiles of the kitchen, and then vacuumed and fragranced all the carpets in the house too, so now the rooms had this nice lemony scent to them. He'd cleared the fridge out of anything forgotten in the back, had cleaned the dividers and shelves, even emptied the freezer and de-iced it for more space.  
Scrubbed the bathroom- even cleared the grout from between the tiles in the shower, and re-arranged all of the shampoo and other assorted bottles in there too. Changed blades on the razors so they wouldn't be blunt...

That's not including the laundry- which was pretty usual since he was half sure Reiner didn't even know how the washing machine even functioned, particularly after the bubble incident from last year.  
All this, and he eventually found himself tidying the living room with the radio in the background. Just some random music tracks playing as he idled about.  
Placing his lovely fluffy throws out across the expanse of the sofa- the largest they could fit in the space, purely so that Bertholdt doesn't have to hang himself off one end to fit; and also for the benefit of comfortably spacious cuddles with Reiner on their date nights. Always a treat.

Green eyes slowly blink up to the clock on one of the many shelves; stacked above the TV in the corner. Almost hidden behind the pictures from his years with Reiner, and notices the hour.  
it's barely even midday.

A loud groan echoes over the sound of the radio; and Bertholdt can't help but slump back against one warm toned wall.  
Reiner wouldn't be back until 5 at least, and he was BORED.

The house couldn't take much more cleaning if he tried, given his usual hardcore cleaning tendencies anyway.  
But when there's boredom; there is Netflix!

He flicks off the radio, heading back upstairs to their room to settle against the pillows and yet another fleecy throw, flicking aimlessly through the expanse of random movies and series lurking on Netflix from the tv at the end of the bed.

Nothing particularly interesting; he wasn't a serial watcher like his boyfriend could be, but he was particularly selective about the things he enjoys.

In the end, he just chose some spontaneous, trashy-looking vampire flick from some years ago to settle to. Deciding to check facebook from his phone while it played in the background.

He might have been side tracked by some candy crush levels; but the sudden sound of moaning dragged him out of the space of his phone screen; eyes slowly rising up from the light to stare at the movie ahead of him and-  
That is a vampire sex scene and a half.

he was in no way expecting that.

Tangles of white , long limbs and dark hair, tugging nails and gasps and bites and maybe a few dribbles of blood in strewn sheets but-

Fuck he was hard.

Cue the second heavy hearted groan of the day.  
Now, for your information, Bertholdt generally didn't masturbate often; honestly he couldn't think of the last time he got off on his own, considering his decent sex life with his blonde bara, but this hurt, and damn did it need attention.

Eyes check the clock again; 12:47. Still got ages.

"Uugh...Couldn't have chosen a less sexual film?" He questions himself; almost glaring at the sexy pair of bodies on the screen, but sinks back against the pillows and little, and decides that if he has to get off, may as well enjoy it right?

He slinks a hand to palm at himself through his clothes; eyes already half lidded from his bored daze throughout the morning, and bites his lip once his body wakes up properly now; quickly having to make work of his belt and almost trapping his finger in the zip as he got it down. Now leaning up on his slender knees to shimmy his pants off; only to fail entirely and end up face-planting the bed ahead of him.

He glances up again, now close-up and face to face with the screen, and oh sweet holy jesus that face.   
The flick was loud- really goddamn loud, and oh the shots on the screen were just so teasing... Just barely missing out the jackpot on what they could show you, but damn did it sound good.  
Bertholdt whimpers; face dipping against the sheets a little now, deciding shimmying his pants off past his lower thighs was too much effort. He needed this right now-

His hands rush to his boxers and inside the waistband there; quickly taking himself into hand and wastes little time getting himself a good pace- flicking his wrist just as he knows Reiner has learned to do, the method that has Bertholdt turning to putty in seconds and as usual, it works. He's half raised by now; ass sticking up and face pressed into the sheets, panting and moaning gently into the soft covers as his thumb dips into his slit and drags through the precome gathered at his tip; only serving to make his actions so much smoother and so much better.

He seems to be stuck like this for what feels like forever; hips just barely bucking into his hand with a present need and whines starting to pitch higher and higher as he reaches the very edges of his limits; so desperate for orgasm now-  
And it's that god damned tv that catches him off guard again with the needy cries of whatever character was on the screen, finally releasing in their scene- and right in time to send Bertholdt off wailing and whining too; gasping Reiner's name out into the breath-damp sheets beside his face and eyes clamping shut. Indulging in the image of Reiner being right there; cooing into his ear and spoiling him with those sweet little whispers of his...

He takes a few minutes to come back to the realm of the living, or so it feels anyway. Just panting softly into his sheets and slowly moving to pull his face up from the fabric- needing the cold air.  
He doesn't expect to have this shadow now looming over him; or the hand that lifts his chin up ever so slightly.

"Missed me did you Bert?" The voice of an amused Reiner; top buttons of his shirt already popped and judging by the juicy tent in his pants he was more than interested to get in on what had been going on here.

"R...Reiner? But...it's only-"

"Got off early...Now, what say I clean you up eh?" he hums; knees moving onto the end of the bed and pushing to collapse above Bertholdt; chuckling away in his ear and eagerly moving down Bertholdt's spread out frame to lick his middle clean of what little had landed here; and paying attention to his sensitive head now too.

 

This day just got a whole lot less boring...


End file.
